Pères et fils
by mokoshna
Summary: Tim a un problème : il a le béguin pour une fille qui aime les pédés. Mais avec deux papas, tout est réglé... ou pas.


**Titre : **Pères et fils

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Batman

**Pairing/Personnages : **Bruce/Dick, Alfred, Tim/OC

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer : **Batman est la propriété de Bob Kane, DC Comics et dans ce cas de figure, Warner Bros puisque je réutilise leur version des personnages.

**Notes : **L'idée du prompt était vraiment très bonne, c'est pourquoi je me suis attardée, j'ai écrit, écrit, et c'est long... et pas tout à fait fini non plus. En fait, on pourrait très bien envisager une suite avec un happy-end approprié, mais en l'état, c'est déjà pas mal.

Le titre est pas terrible, c'est normal, j'avais pas d'idée.

Cadeau pourtaraxacumoff sur la communauté Livejournal fic_sur_demande

* * *

Elle s'appelait Samantha Hopkins, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les hanches et un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche, pile sous l'œil. Tim ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, ce grain de beauté. Il était si petit, si mignon ! Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Elle était la mignonise même, cette fille, si un tel mot existait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait absolument le créer pour elle.

— Tu baves, lui dit Ben en claquant des doigts devant lui. Déjà que le plat du jour est pas génial, et en plus tu veux rajouter ta salive pour lui donner du goût ?

Tim l'entendit à peine. Les coudes posés sur son plateau, il ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette fine de sa déesse.

— Elle est trop trop bien, soupira-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Benjamin Lancer, son meilleur et accessoirement seul ami de l'école, ricana.

— Tu parles de Samantha ? À mon avis, tu devrais laisser tomber. Elle est bizarre.

Tim secoua la tête, toujours subjugué.

— Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

— Ce sont les autres qui me l'ont dit. Déjà, t'as vu comment elle s'habille ? C'est une goth, cette fille.

Immédiatement, Tim se mit sur la défensive.

— Y'a pas de mal à ça ! D'accord, elle aime les couleurs sombres, mais ça peut arriver à des tas de gens biens !

Comme Batman et sa clique. Un peu comme Robin, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute : le costume était déjà livré comme ça et de toute manière, noir c'était bien pour se fondre dans la nuit à la recherche de criminels...

— Y'a pas que ça. Elle snobe tout le monde. Écrit des poèmes bizarres et traîne avec cette autre fille bizarre, Emily.

— La grosse de la classe d'à côté ?

— C'est ça. Elles se mettent du maquillage noir et parlent de trucs étranges. Tu devrais vraiment penser à une autre fille.

Tim fit la moue. Il connaissait Ben depuis assez longtemps pour admettre qu'il savait tout sur tout à propos des élèves de l'école. Quand est-ce qu'un tel était malade, ou pourquoi une telle avait séché le cours de math. Quelle était la fille la plus populaire du mois et quel garçon avait toutes ses chances de sortir avec. Ce genre de choses importantes qui échappaient complètement à Tim.

— Mais je peux pas penser à autre chose ! s'écria-t-il, malheureux. Elle a comme parasité mon cerveau !

Ben soupira à son tour, puis leva le bras. Aussitôt, un garçon apparut dans leur champ de vision. Tim se crispa en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe de football américain.

— Eh Greg, t'es bien dans la classe de Samantha Strange, non ?

— Samantha Strange ? demanda Tim, surpris.

— C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle avec sa copine, répondit nonchalamment Ben. Samantha et Emily Strange. Il paraît que c'est tiré d'un bouquin de goths. Alors, Greg, c'est vrai ?

Greg haussa les épaules.

— Tu sais bien qu'oui, fit-il. Pourquoi ?

— Elle a un copain, en ce moment ?

— Pas à ce que je sache. En même temps...

Greg poussa un petit rire moqueur.

— C'est pas le genre de fille avec qui un mec normal sortirait, hein.

Tim sentit un petit pincement au cœur en l'entendant parler ainsi mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, cette grosse brute ? De toute façon, les footballeurs ne juraient que par des blondes à gros seins tout juste bonnes à agiter des pompons. Il était sur le point de le dire à la face de ce gorille quand un mouvement de Ben l'en empêcha : apparemment, son ami avait compris ce qu'il allait faire. Tim grommela dans sa barbe et resta tranquille.

— Toi qui la croises tous les jours, tu sais ce qu'elle aime ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, me dis pas que t'es intéressé ?

— Contente-toi de répondre.

Tim haussa un sourcil surpris. S'il avait été à la place de Ben, Greg lui aurait déjà planté son poing dans la figure. Au lieu de ça, il fit une grimace dégoutée, comme s'il avait envie de vomir.

— Garde ça pour toi, hein ? Y'a ma copine qui dit que quand elle a voulu regarder dans son carnet, c'était plein de gribouillis dégueulasses de mecs qui s'embrassent. Cette fille est pas nette, elle aime les pédés.

Ben ne broncha pas, contrairement à Tim qui faillit tomber de sa chaise.

— Quoi ? C'est pas possible !

Greg lui jeta un drôle de regard.

— Ben si. Elle a aussi des bédés du même genre. Se gêne pas pour les lire en classe, la petite pu...

— Merci, Greg, le coupa Ben avant qu'il ne dise un mot de trop.

Greg hésita, puis après avoir observé une dernière fois Ben, il haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Autour d'eux, la cafétéria continuait de tourner mais Tim se sentait tout drôle. Ben le prit par le bras.

— T'as fini de manger ? Viens.

— Hein ?

— Tu veux lui parler, à cette fille, ou pas ?

— Quoi ?

Tim paniqua. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore ! Il venait à peine d'apprendre des... choses sur Samantha et maintenant, Ben voulait qu'il lui parle ? _En face_ ? Avec des _mots_ ? C'était impossible !

— Non !

— Fais pas ta chochotte, dit Ben, très sûr de lui. C'est le moment ou jamais. On n'a pas les mêmes cours et en plus, demain c'est samedi. Tu la reverras plus pendant deux jours au moins.

— C'est pas si long, deux jours...

Néanmoins, Ben ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il traîna un Tim plus que réticent jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient Samantha et Emily, sous les regards effarés des élèves qui les avaient remarqués. Samantha leva à peine les yeux quand ils se plantèrent devant elle, Ben avec un air déterminé, Tim avec un air misérable. Emily les regarda de travers.

— Eh, Samantha, ça va ?

Samantha les regarda enfin, mais avec une expression neutre qui tirait sur l'ennui. Tim lui fit un petit sourire timide : elle ne s'en aperçut même pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ce jour-là, elle portait un petit haut noir sur lequel se trouvait une tête de mort, une jupe à dentelles noires et des collants à rayures noires et blanches. À peu de choses près, elle ressemblait un peu aux adversaires féminins de Batman...

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce week-end ? Avec Tim, on va se faire une sortie, ça vous dit de venir ?

Emily ouvrit la bouche de surprise et oublia de la refermer. À ses côtés, Samantha parut sceptique.

— Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça à nous et pas à Tiffany Blumbecker ou Stacy Lane ?

Ces deux filles étaient les plus populaires de l'école : deux cheerleaders qui mettaient un point d'honneur à sortir avec des mecs tout aussi populaires. Tim se demanda s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un monde inconnu. À côté de cet enchevêtrement de relations scolaires, sa seconde vie en tant que Robin paraissait si peu complexe ! Au moins, les méchants ne vous regardaient pas de travers quand vous osiez vous mêler à des personnes qui n'étaient pas de votre réseau social. Et même s'ils avaient peur de vous à cause des drôles de ragots qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux, au moins, cela servait. Pas comme à l'école où on pouvait vous cataloguer de loser si vous commettiez l'erreur de mettre le mauvais t-shirt le mauvais jour.

— Elles sont pas libres, répondit Ben.

— Charmant.

— Alors ?

Samantha fit une moue adorable, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon à propos de leurs chances de sortie.

— Désolée, on a des trucs plus importants à faire avec Emily.

Elle se détourna sans plus de façons. Tim pouvait sentir sa jauge interne de honte monter en flèche, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait de Ben. Dire quelque chose, vite, avant de s'humilier davantage, avant qu'elle n'oublie jusqu'à son existence ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà, Greg, sur ce qu'elle aimait ?

— Pédés, balbutia-t-il.

— Quoi ?

Cette fois, il avait attiré son attention, mais sans doute pas de la bonne façon. Ben ouvrit de gros yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour essayer de le faire taire, mais il était bien trop tard : Tim était déjà lancé.

— Je peux te présenter des pédés, si tu veux. Je crois que tu aimes ça, non ?

— Quoi ? s'écria Emily, indignée. De quoi tu causes, plouc ?

Vite, chercher une solution, n'importe quoi... Tim regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Les tables où étaient assis les élèves avec leurs plateaux. La dame qui servait une louche de plat du jour à une fille écœurée. Les murs sur lesquels étaient affichés des posters et un article sur Batman et Nightwind...

— Mes parents, dit-il, pris d'une inspiration soudaine et malheureuse. Ce sont des hommes tous les deux. Ils m'ont élevé, et euh...

Samantha ouvrit des yeux ronds. Au moins, il avait capté son attention, c'était sûr.

— Tu veux dire que tes parents sont mariés ?

— Non, mais...

— Quoi, alors ? s'impatienta Emily.

— Ils... vivent ensemble ?

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : même si Dick avait son propre appartement, il venait de plus en plus souvent dormir au manoir Wayne, surtout parce qu'il passait ses nuits à poursuivre ses enquêtes avec Bruce... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Samantha lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, ils... euh... ils m'ont élevé. Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis.

Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus : officiellement, Bruce était le père adoptif de Tim et sans Dick, il ne serait jamais devenu Robin.

— Tu veux dire... que c'est une famille homoparentale ? fit Emily, les yeux brillants. Cool !

Ça par contre, c'était un mensonge, et un gros. Tim fit un sourire gêné : s'il ne disait rien et se contentait de rester comme ça, sans acquiescer, ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait, n'est-ce pas ? Samantha et Emily se prirent les mains, ravies. Ben, lui, donnait l'impression de vouloir se jeter du haut d'un pont.

— Alors c'est vrai ? fit Samantha, si heureuse que Tim se dit qu'un pieux mensonge, ce n'était pas si mal. Tu as deux papas ? Et tu veux bien nous les présenter, hein ?

S'il avait été momentanément ravi de son succès, cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Tim. Ne sachant que répondre, il se tourna vers Ben, mais ce dernier secouait la tête : il avait merdé tout seul, il devrait s'en tirer tout seul. Samantha se leva, lui prit la main, et avec un immense sourire, dit :

— C'est génial ! Je pensais pas que tu étais si intéressant, dis... Ça te dérange pas de nous les présenter ? Emily et moi on rêve tellement de rencontrer des vrais gays....

— Euh...

— On est à fond avec eux, et avec toi aussi ! C'est formidable d'être aussi... bien !

— Ben à vrai dire...

— Tu t'appelles Tim, c'est ça ? Tu as des problèmes dans un cours ou quoi ? Si tu veux, on peux t'aider, Emily et moi on est assez fortes et tout, on pourrait te donner des cours...

— Euh... j'ai pas des notes super en éducation civique...

— Génial ! On n'a qu'à dire qu'on se donne rendez-vous chez toi demain, à dix heures ! Tu peux nous donner ton adresse ?

Comme dans un rêve, Tim griffonna son adresse sur le carnet que lui tendit Samantha. La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit tout de suite après. Avec un ultime sourire, Samantha lui fit « À demain ! » avant de courir pour rejoindre sa classe.

Quant à Tim, il lui fallut l'aide de Ben pour qu'il aille en cours avec les autres...

*

Le lendemain vint trop vite au goût de Tim. Il était rentré chez lui, maussade, et n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée, ce qui avait bien étonné Alfred... Néanmoins, une affaire de vol à main armée les retint toute la nuit, ce qui fit qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer un plan de secours pour le lendemain.

À huit heures tapantes, Tim se leva en sursaut dans son lit. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Il entrevoyait mal la journée : qu'allait-il dire à Samantha une fois qu'elle s'apercevrait qu'il lui avait menti ? Et si Bruce l'apprenait ? Cette perspective le remplissait d'effroi. Avec sa chance, son tuteur le punirait jusqu'à la fin de sa pitoyable adolescence...

— Bonjour, maître Tim, fit la voix bien reconnaissable d'Alfred à la porte. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Tim se raidit, fit un pâle sourire qui n'avait sûrement rien de convainquant. Alfred haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Alfred, j'ai besoin d'aide... je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise...

— Plaît-il ?

Tim baissa les yeux, tritura le bout de ses draps entre ses doigts fébriles. Alfred attendait la suite de sa confession, très digne comme toujours. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, Tim se décida à parler.

— Il y a cette fille, à l'école... Elle est super mignonne, mais Ben m'a dit qu'elle était bizarre, puis on est allé lui parler, et je sais pas comment, elle doit venir à la maison aujourd'hui à dix heures pour m'aider en éducation civique...

Alfred dit un sourire compatissant : sans doute s'imaginait-il une juste appréhension juvénile... Qu'il était loin du compte ! Tim déglutit.

— Le hic, c'est qu'elle est pas tout à fait venue pour moi...

Alfred l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tim avoua tout. Le drôle de hobby de Samantha et de sa copine. Le fait qu'il avait sorti une énormité aussi grosse que le fait que Bruce et Dick étaient ensemble. Et son humiliation prochaine quand cette fille saurait la vérité...

Plus Tim avançait dans son récit et plus le regard d'Alfred se faisait plus brillant, sans qu'il perde son flegme habituel. À la fin, il hocha la tête et toussa légèrement, un tic qui signifiait qu'il désapprouvait le comportement de son maître mais ferait toutefois son son possible pour le soutenir de son mieux. Tim connaissait assez cette toux pour savoir qu'Alfred avait déjà la réponse à son problème.

— Maître Dick vient justement d'arriver pour prendre le petit déjeuner, dit-il enfin. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de l'informer de cet épineux problème.

Tim fit la grimace.

— On est obligés ?

— Vous préfèreriez l'annoncer à maître Bruce ?

— Non !

— Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il serait bon de commencer à préparer le terrain, si je puis dire. Maître Bruce doit s'absenter une partie de la journée à cause d'une réunion avec Lucius Fox. Nous pourrions en profiter pour présenter à vos jeunes amies maître Dick.

— Mais il va m'écorcher vif pour avoir osé insinuer que lui et Bruce...

Alfred fit un étrange sourire.

— Bruce et lui, fit-il.

— Quoi ?

— Il s'agit de la manière correcte de parler. « Bruce et lui », et non pas « lui et Bruce ». Que vous apprend-on à l'école ?

Accablé, Tim se prit la tête entre les deux mains.

— Je vais peut-être passer le pire moment de mon existence et tout ce qui t'importe, c'est que je parle correctement ?

— Allons, pas de défaitisme, soutint Alfred en tirant les rideaux. Avec un peu d'organisation et de bon sens, nous devrions nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Et sans plus de façons, il sortit pour aller s'enquérir des besoins de Dick.

*

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tim descendit dans la salle à manger. Une boule d'angoisse lui serrait le ventre. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par un Dick en pleine forme qui lui donna un grand coup dans le dos.

— Alors comme ça, tu as une petite copine ? s'écria-t-il avec un clin d'œil. T'inquiète, Alfred m'a mis au courant. Tu vas voir, on va l'ensorceler, ta copine.

— C'est pas ma copine, grommela Tim.

— Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, hein ? Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'elle croie dur comme fer que Bruce et moi sommes ensemble, pas vrai ?

Tim se massa l'épaule, grognon.

— Comment ça se fait que t'es aussi content ? J'ai dit à Samantha que Bruce et toi étiez ensemble ! Ça te dégoûte pas ?

— Si j'étais Bruce, oui, sans doute... Mais en fait, je trouve ça marrant. Et puis c'est pas comme si ma douce moitié était là pour protester.

Dick lui fit un autre clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Alfred.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Alfred ? Dans quel registre devrais-je jouer ? La grande folle tapageuse ? La petite tapette à la mode ? Ou le gay bien sous tous rapports bien que sensible ?

Alfred ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous restiez vous-même, maître Dick. Ces rôles ne vous conviennent pas.

— Tu as sans doute raison... Alors va pour le gars normal qui est simplement tombé amoureux sans qu'il ait rien demandé.

L'espace d'un instant, sa voix devint un peu plus timorée, un peu plus tranquille. Tim s'en étonna, mais pas pour longtemps : Dick se ressaisit et lui administra une autre tape vigoureuse.

— Quand est-ce qu'elles arrivent ?

— Ben...

Ce fut à cet instant que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dick et Tim s'échangèrent un regard.

— J'y vais, dit Alfred.

De son pas digne, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir. Tim n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec sur ses talons Samantha et Emily.

— C'est nous ! s'écria Emily avec un sourire éclatant. On est en avance, on voulait absolument pas rater tes parents !

Tim regarda sa montre : il n'était que neuf heures. Ben était censé venir aussi, mais il attendait sans doute dix heures, comme cela avait été prévu.

Dick se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Tim vit les deux filles ouvrir des grands yeux. Il pouvait les comprendre : avec son look de jeune premier, son sourire charmeur et sa démarche assurée, Dick était connu pour faire chavirer les cœurs. Tim se demanda si, en tant qu'héritier de Robin, il parviendrait un jour à égaler son succès auprès des filles... et se dépêcha d'écarter cette idée pour se concentrer sur le problème immédiat. Samantha et Emily rougirent quand Dick leur serra la main.

— Enchanté, mesdemoiselles, je suis Dick Grayson, le père de Tim. Vous devez être Samantha et Emily ? Je vous remercie d'aider mon Timmy. Il a quelquefois d'autres soucis en tête que les bonnes notes, hélas.

Samantha rayonnait littéralement sur place.

— C'est un plaisir ! Euh... vous êtes seul ? Et la mère ? Je veux dire, votre époux...

Sous le choc, Tim poussa un hoquet qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Dick l'ignora.

— Bruce est malheureusement en réunion, fit-il, très sérieux. C'est un homme très occupé, hélas.

— Et il ne vous manque pas ? demanda Emily.

— Quelquefois, mais nous avons appris à nous arranger. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions cesser de nous aimer parce que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre...

Les filles poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Tim avait envie de se planquer dans un trou de souris.

— C'est tellement adorable ! susurra Samantha. Trouver l'amour, comme ça...

Plus cette histoire absurde continuait et plus Tim était dégoûté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de raconter de telles idioties ? Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Samantha avait beau être mignonne, elle était quand même sacrément bizarre... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Ben ?

Il prit une décision. Plus de mensonges ; c'était trop ridicule. Même si Samantha et Emily racontaient plus tard qu'il n'était qu'un menteur, c'était mieux que de continuer dans cette farce grotesque, mieux que de voir Dick se moquer de la situation sous ses airs de père de famille pédé.

— Samantha...

Tim n'eut pas le temps de continuer. La porte de la salle à manger, qu'Alfred avait refermée par habitude, s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer le maître de ces lieux, Bruce Wayne en personne. Dick se raidit.

— Eh bien, en voilà du monde ! fit Bruce de son air paternaliste.

Il était en costume de travail, son sourire de playboy déjà en place. Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie, ce qui le plongea dans la confusion.

— Bruce, je peux t'expliquer... commença Tim.

Là encore, il ne fut pas assez rapide : l'écartant d'un geste du bras, Samantha alla se planter devant Bruce et avec un grand sourire, dit :

— Bonjour, monsieur ! Je suis Samantha Hopkins, une amie de Tim ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin !

— Et moi, c'est Emily Jenkins !

— Enchantée, Samantha, Emily. C'est très gentil à vous de passer nous visiter. Vous avez mangé ? Je crois qu'Alfred était sur le point de servir le petit déjeuner...

— Nous avons fait la connaissance de votre époux, dit Samantha avant que Tim pût l'arrêter. Je tiens à vous dire que je trouve formidable le fait que vous ayez adopté et élevé ensemble un enfant !

Les sourcils de Bruce tressaillirent. Dick fit la grimace. Quant à Tim, il était paralysé sur place, entrevoyant déjà avec terreur les longues journées de confinement qui l'attendaient en guise de punition.

— Je vois, fit Bruce d'une voix tendue qu'aucune des filles ne remarqua. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Dick, je peux te parler un instant ?

La manière dont il agrippa le bras de Dick ne laissait rien présager de bon. Tim entendit les deux filles pousser des petits cris ravis ; Emily fit la remarque à Samantha qu'ils voulaient sans doute s'isoler pour se faire des papouilles... De plus en plus écœuré, Tim s'excusa pour suivre les deux hommes à travers les couloirs. Alfred n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti.

— Ils doivent êtres sacrément choqués pour pas me voir, fit-il entre les dents. J'ai vraiment gaffé...

Tim espéra que son erreur n'avait pas gâché l'entente cordiale qui s'était instaurée entre Bruce et Dick. Dire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à convaincre Dick de pardonner à Bruce ! Et s'ils se battaient ? S'ils ne se parlaient plus, encore une fois ? Tim devait absolument empêcher cela ! Tant pis s'il était puni, tant pis s'il devait s'excuser à genoux.

Les deux hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau de Bruce. La porte était entrouverte ; Tim jeta un œil timide à travers l'interstice.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna Bruce, visiblement en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à ces gamines ?

Dick s'appuya contre le bureau, les mains dans les poches. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol.

— Tu me croiras si je te dis que ce n'est pas mon idée, mais celle de Tim ?

— N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi irait-il raconter que... que toi et moi sommes...

— Amants ? Mariés ? Quelle version tu préfères ?

Bruce grinça des dents.

— C'est un mensonge. Nous ne sommes rien de tout cela.

— Je le sais bien, dit Dick sur un ton amer.

— Alors pourquoi ces filles...

— C'était une erreur, d'accord ? explosa Dick. Oublie tout ça. Elles partiront bientôt.

— Et si elles le racontaient autour d'elles, tu y penses ?

— Désolé pour ta jolie réputation. C'est vrai que ça te ferait une mauvaise pub, pas vrai ? Bruce Wayne, playboy extraordinaire, pédé. Avec son ancien fils adoptif, de surcroît. Tes actions vont plonger, c'est sûr !

— Tu ne réalises pas quelles conséquences...

— Si ! Je vois, ok ?

Dans sa colère, Dick avait relevé les yeux et il les plongeait à présent dans ceux de Bruce, par défi, par désespoir. Bruce recula d'un pas, hésita.

— Dick...

— Tu es mon père, dit Dick d'une voix considérablement radoucie. Mon mentor. Mon héros. Et aussi l'homme qui me frustre le plus au monde.

Dick serra les poings, regarda ailleurs. Devant lui, Bruce soupira.

— Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas. J'ai cru que nous pourrions redevenir comme avant...

Dick fit alors quelque chose qui surprit à la fois Bruce et Tim : il éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire fou, sans joie.

— Comme avant ? fit-il, hilare. Comme avant ? Comme si c'était possible ! Comme si je pouvais oublier d'un claquement de doigts !

Il tourna le dos à Bruce, les mains sur la table, le cœur définitivement fermé. Bruce fit un pas en sa direction, leva le bras pour le toucher... et arrêta son geste en plein vol.

— Je ne te comprends plus, fit-il en se détournant à son tour.

— C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Dick se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

— Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû passer. Je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Dick...

— Non, Bruce. C'est trop tard.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Bruce tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Dick.

— Je suis là. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Si tu m'expliquais ? Si tu me parlais, au lieu de...

— Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

— Tout.

Ils étaient si proches qu'ils avaient juste besoin de chuchoter pour s'entendre. Tim dût tendre l'oreille, mais il put saisir les mots suivants.

— Tu n'as pas changé, soupira Dick. Tout tourne toujours autour de toi...

Dans un geste de folie, de désespoir, il parcourut la courte distance qu'il y avait entre ses lèvres et celles de Bruce. Un baiser hésitant, mais un baiser tout de même. Tim en eut le souffle coupé. Bruce ne fit pas un geste pour se séparer de Dick.

— Et voilà, tout est dit, fit Dick une fois qu'il eut fini. Tu es content ?

— C'était donc ça ?

Dick ricana. Il semblait épuisé.

— Quoi d'autre ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en savais rien ?

— Je n'en savais rien.

— J'ai bien fait de partir, alors.

— Je persiste à croire que tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

Dick le repoussa.

— Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on s'évite, pour que tu me regardes avec de la gêne ?

— J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse en parler...

— Tu aurais voulu, j'aurais dû... tu n'as pas fini ?

À son tour, Bruce se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches, mais la distance était suffisante pour instaurer un climat d'intimité. Tim ne savait plus que faire. Il se sentait un intrus dans cette discussion, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, pas quand les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie traversaient une telle crise... Il se doutait que tout comme lui, Dick attendait la réponse de Bruce.

— Je ne te promets rien, dit-il finalement, si ce n'est que je vais y réfléchir.

— Bruce...

— Non, laisse-moi finir.

Bruce poussa un profond soupir.

— Je suis hétéro. De ça, je suis sûr. Mais je suis aussi sûr que je ne veux plus te perdre. Pas pour cette raison, en tout cas.

— Tu n'as pas à te forcer.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Mais je suis...

— Mon père. Mon héros. L'homme le plus important de ma vie. Le seul.

C'était dit. Dick serra les dents, comme après l'ablation d'un organe gangréné. Tim avait envie de pleurer.

— Je t'aime, dit Bruce. Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit du même... sentiment que le tien, mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Tu te répètes, vieux schnock.

Bruce lui fit un faible sourire.

— Que veux-tu, les ans passent. J'ai eu le temps d'avoir deux fils, dont le premier est amoureux de moi. Du moins, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qui serait une première.

— C'est le cas, fit Dick, l'air lugubre. Je t'aime, Bruce Wayne, et c'est bien ma veine parce que c'est plutôt mal parti, comme relation.

Cette fois, Bruce n'arrêta pas son geste quand il leva le bras pour caresser la tête de Dick.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de se torturer pour rien. Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...

— Je...

Dick soupira, se dégagea de la poigne de Bruce.

— Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas grave. Et si on y retournait ? Tim et ses invitées nous attendent.

Vite, Tim se hâta de regagner la salle à manger avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse.

*

Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes dans la salle à manger quand Tim arriva : Alfred et Ben.

— Ben ? Tes déjà là ?

Son ami lui fit son plus beau sourire.

— Ouais, je connais les voisins de Samantha, ils m'ont dit qu'elle était partie en avance. Ça m'inquiétait, donc je suis arrivé plus tôt aussi.

— Et les filles, elles sont où ?

Le sourire de Ben se transforma en grimace.

— Désolé. J'ai pris l'initiative de leur dire la vérité. Elles avaient pas l'air très heureuses en partant.

Tim en soupira de soulagement.

— Tant mieux ! J'ai vraiment fait une belle boulette en leur racontant cette histoire. La prochaine fois que tu vois que je vais commettre une gaffe comme ça, rends-moi service et frappe-moi, d'accord ?

Ben eut l'air surpris.

— Tu n'es pas fâché ?

— Non, ça va. En fait, je suis même content que tu l'aies fait.

— Et Samantha ?

Tim tira la langue.

— Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis jeune, pas vrai ?

Était-ce du soulagement qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Ben ? Et cette rougeur quand Tim se pencha sur lui, que pouvait-elle signifier ? Ben s'éloigna de Tim, fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Maintenant que Tim y pensait, il était plutôt dans le genre populaire, toujours avec des gens autour de lui, une vraie star... alors pourquoi s'embêtait-il à traîner avec Tim, qui était loin d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant, du moins à l'école ?

Tim ricana. La discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Bruce et Dick devait lui monter à la tête. Pourtant...

— Dis, Ben, t'es libre aujourd'hui ? On pourrait aller au ciné, non ?

— Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux voir quoi ?

— Je sais pas, ce que tu veux. Et on pourrait aller manger après ça... c'est moi qui paye.

Ben ouvrit des yeux ronds. Généralement, quand deux garçons sortaient ensemble, chacun payait sa part. Le seul moment où une seule personne dans un groupe de deux payait était quand ils étaient en rendez-vous galant...

— T'es pas obligé...

— T'as pas envie ?

Tim se mordit la langue. Il avait encore gaffé ! Quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait ? Mieux, quand est-ce que sa fichue adolescence passerait ?

— Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. C'est pas ce que tu crois... je voulais juste...

Ben parut anéanti.

— Tu ne veux plus ?

Tim s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Alfred ne lui apprit rien : le majordome ne bougeait pas un muscle. Il repensa à Dick et à Bruce, à leurs problèmes de communication, leur relation gâchée parce que Dick n'avait pas voulu s'impliquer et Bruce n'avait pas compris. Il les admirait tous deux mais ne voulait pas suivre leurs exemples sur ce point-là. Jamais, si possible.

— Si, répondit-il finalement. Je serais très honoré si tu acceptais de me laisser payer. Ou si tu voulais payer, c'est comme tu veux.

— Oh.

Le visage de Ben devint écarlate.

— Si tu veux, tu payes aujourd'hui et moi la prochaine fois ?

— On n'a qu'à faire ça.

Exit toutes les Samantha du monde : le sourire que Ben offrit à Tim à cet instant était plus important.

Et peut-être qu'avec le temps et l'aide d'Alfred et de Tim, Bruce pourrait aussi sourire à Dick de cette manière...


End file.
